Mine
by Marry's
Summary: Lily Potter siempre había sido la chica intocable de Hogwarts con sus hermanos y primos protegiéndola a cada Sin embargo cuando en septimo año Lorcan Scamander se convierte en su nuevo profesor Lily se ve sola, sin sus hermanos para proteger su corazón y con la sensación de aquello va a convertirse en un problema… un sexy y rubio problema


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling

Mine

Capitulo uno: Reencuentro

Lily despierta al escuchar a Hugo gritando su nombre a todo pulmón desde el jardín y observa el reloj con los ojos entrecerrados: ¡son las 7:30 de la madrugada! ¿Cómo es posible que Hugo se despierte un día domingo a aquella hora? Seguro que lo hace solo para molestarla. Todo el mundo sabe que Lily Potter no tiene un buen despertar y anda malhumorada hasta que logra dormir sus 10 horas de sueño reparador.

Se levanta sintiendo el frío matutino y abre la ventana mientras sus dientes castañean- ¿¡Que mierda te pasa, Hugo!?- grita, sin importarle que su madre luego la regañe por estar gritando groserías tan temprano

-¡Vamos a jugar quidditch!- grita Hugo enseñándole las dos escobas que tiene en la mano mientras sonríe como un niño. Lily suspira, asiente y cierra la ventana para que el cuarto no se enfriara mientras busca sus zapatos bajo su cama.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta James en la cama contigua, mientras se frota los ojos sin ganas

-A jugar quidditch- susurra Lily mientras coge su cabello en una coleta

James se voltea dándole la espalda tapándose hasta la punta de la nariz- Críos de mierda-susurra antes de volver a dormirse. Lily le propina una no amable patada a su cama y coge el sweater favorito de su hermano que está a los pies de su cama antes de salir.

Al llegar al jardín Hugo está dando unas vueltas alrededor del campo persiguiendo la snitch

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo hermosa que te ves en la mañana?-dice bajando hasta llegar a su altura. Lily trata de golpearlo pero Hugo se eleva en la escoba unos metros lejos de ella, riéndose al ver a su prima pálida como el papel y enfundada en un sweater que le llega a las rodillas.

-Tú no eres la gran cosa, Hugo, créeme- le grita mientras se sube a la escoba que estaba tirada en el piso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos esta junto a él buscando la snitch con la mirada

-Pues tu amiga Danielle no piensa lo mismo-

Lily sonríe- Por favor Hugo, Danielle cree que los Chudley Cannons son un grupo de música ¿realmente vas a sentirte halagado por eso?-

Hugo parece pensárselo unos segundos y luego le regala una de esas sonrisas de _"Yo orino de pie"-_ Es una tía, con tetas y todo Lily, y eso es lo que cuenta-

-Serás estúpido…- murmura Lily distraídamente- Entonces ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? ¿Estás nervioso por volver a Hogwarts? Es nuestro último año-

Hugo niega con la cabeza- Que va ¿es que un hombre no se puede levantarse temprano y querer jugar quidditch? Demándame mujer-

-¿No tiene nada que ver con el vociferador que tía Hermione te envió ayer? Juro que tío Ron aun sigue riéndose de lo colorado que te pusiste-

-Mi madre me está volviendo loco, Lils. Cada semana me envía cartas preguntándome si ya sé qué hacer cuando salga de Hogwarts-

-Pero dejar de responder sus cartas no es la solución Hugo, como hagas eso en Hogwarts te va a hacer pasar la vergüenza del siglo. Tú sabes cómo es tu mamá, se estresa por este tipo de cosas más que cualquiera-

-Ella quiere que yo sea como Rose, que sabía que quería trabajar en seguridad mágica desde que entro al colegio. Yo no tengo ni puta idea y ya se me acabaron las excusas-

-Tal vez deberías decirle la verdad- Hugo alza una ceja como diciéndole _"¿Enserio, Lily? ¿Realmente crees que no lo he considerado?- _Mi madre también me lo preguntó varias veces hasta que le dije aún no lo tenía claro y que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo. Y papa… bueno tu sabes cómo es él, con su filosofía de "sé feliz por sobre todas las cosas" ni siquiera ha querido hablar del tema-

Lily distingue la snitch detrás de la cabeza de Hugo, pero la deja ir un rato hasta que su primo pueda divisarla. Un partido no es entretenido si no tiene a Hugo tratando de lanzarla bajo la escoba a punta de codazos. Observa a su primo por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo para sí misma: le ha mentido descaradamente, por supuesto que es guapo y que las tías se mueren por él. Su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos azules como los de su padre acompañado de las facciones finas de tía Hermione lo han convertido en un buen prospecto para cualquiera. Lily ha perdido la cuenta de todas las chicas a las que ha encontrado tratando de poner pociones amorosas en su zumo de calabaza y que ha tenido que ahuyentar a punta de amenazas. Recuerda que cuando se lo comentó a Rose ella le dijo que había pasado por exactamente la misma situación con Louis, solo que una octava parte de él es Veela y las chicas llevaban las cosas a un nuevo nivel, en plan declaraciones amorosas en medio del gran comedor con pompones de acompañamiento.

Hugo le da un golpe en la cabeza- Venga Lily, deja de mirarme así o pensare que estas secretamente enamorada de mi. Incesto es lo último que necesita nuestra familia para que seamos reconocidos oficialmente como unos salidos de mierda-

De pronto los ojos de Hugo se agrandan y Lily sabe que ha visto la snitch a unos cuantos metros. Él se lanza tras ella como una flecha y Lily le sigue sin problemas dando vueltas por el jardín tras la pelota. En el último momento la snitch revolotea cerca del suelo y ambos se lanzan de cabeza dándose manotazos para apartarse del camino, sin notar que Dominique está haciéndole señas para que llamar su atención. Lo siguiente que Lily siente es su cuerpo golpeando el suelo, los gritos de Dominique y algo caliente esparciéndose por su rostro.

-¡Mi vestido!- la voz de Dominique se escucha lejana, como si estuviese hablando bajo el agua- ¡Haz manchado mi vestido con sangre!- a pesar de que Lily no sabe francés está segura que lo siguiente que Dominique le dice son unas groserías de grueso calibre no muy amigables hacía su persona.

Abre los ojos lentamente y su vista se pierde en el cielo. Hugo se arrodilla junto a ella y lo ve hacer una mueca de disgusto y asco mientras que con la manga de su capucha le limpia la sangre del rostro. Lily coge su mano apartándola al notar un dolor intenso e insoportable cada vez que su primo la toca o inclusive cuando respira e intenta sentarse con dificultad. Pero James (no tiene ni idea en qué momento ha llegado, a decir verdad) cuela una de sus manos bajo sus rodillas y otra tras su cuello levantándola sin mucho cuidado.

-Esto es llevar el quidditch a otro nivel- Dice sonriendo de medio lado- Ve a despertar a Albus, Hugo-

James la carga hasta la madriguera sin mucha dificultad mientras escucha los gritos de Dominique a sus espaldas, que al parecer sigue enojada por su vestido- Es tu penúltimo día en la madriguera y ya estás haciendo un escándalo, Lily. No sé porque me sorprende-

-No lo hice apropósito James, ella se cruzo en nuestro camino-

James le dirige una mirada profunda y luego besa su frente paternalmente, como cuando ella era pequeña y le temía a la arañas que subían por la pared del baño y llegaba James a aplastarlas como si no fuese la gran cosa- No puedo creer que este sea tu ultimo año, Lily. ¿Ya sabes que…?-

Lily lo interrumpe- Tú no, James. Hugo, Roxanne y yo tenemos suficiente con tía Hermione acosándonos con preguntas como para que empieces tú también-

-Cálmate, fierecilla. Simplemente iba a hacer el comentario de que si no sabes que hacer, está bien-Lily lo observa sin entender realmente- Yo pasé por esto antes que tu ¿recuerdas? Sé lo que es sentir la presión de nuestros apellidos y que todo el mundo esperé algo de ti, que todos crean que tienes tu vida resuelta solo por ser el hijo de Harry Potter. Yo no sabía qué hacer, Lily y cuando supieron que quería jugar quidditch todos creyeron que tenían derecho a opinar. Pero ahora que juego para los Chudley Cannons he decidido que me importa una mierda lo que los demás piensen, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Si para cuando el curso termine aún no sabes que hacer puedes venir a vivir conmigo, y así te evitas los malos ratos con mamá-

Los ojos de Lily se iluminaron repentinamente- ¿Hablas enserio, James? ¿Quieres que me vaya a vivir contigo?-

-¡Hey! Yo no dije que quisiera, pero si queda de otra…- murmura divertido y Lily lo golpea en el hombro suavemente. Jamás en la vida lo aceptara en voz alta, pero siempre ha sentido que James es la única persona que la apoya contra todo lo que pase y que está allí para sostenerla cada vez que cae. Él, Lucy y Hugo. En todo momento.

Lily sabe de lo que habla James, sobre ser hijos de héroes. Desde que llegó a Hogwarts todos parecían esperar que fuese igual de buena en defensa contra las artes oscuras como su padre o buena en quidditch como su madre, como si ella solo estuviese formada de las mejores cualidades de su familia. Era por eso que cada vez que Lily hacía algo mal y la cagaba (lo que sucedía muy a menudo) la gente solía sorprenderse y apuntarla con el dedo como si _realmente _tuvieran derecho a hacerlo.

Cuando llegan a la cocina Albus está bajando las escaleras en pijama, bostezando con el cabello revuelto y los ojos llorosos.

Él no dice nada y se sienta frente a ella mientras pasa sus dedos sobre la adolorida nariz de Lily- Esta rota, hermana, lo siento- susurra y antes de que alguien pueda detenerlo toma la nariz de su hermana entre dos de sus dedos y la empuja hacia arriba escuchando un pequeño "crack".

Lily grita y le da una patada en la pierna mientras James sujeta sus manos sobre su cabeza. Albus suspira y enarca una ceja- ¿Era eso necesario, Lily? Hago esto para que el rostro no se te deforme aún más-

Lily gruñe débilmente- Eso te pasa por cabrón- Albus pone los ojos en blanco y realiza un hechizo que le quita el dolor, la hinchazón y el color rojos. Lily agradece internamente que su hermano ya esté en su segundo año para convertirse en medimago y sepa los hechizos básicos de primeros auxilios.

-Eso no era necesario, Albus, pudiste haber arreglado su hueso con un hechizo- Dice Louis entrando a la cocina. Lily se pregunta cómo diablos es posible que se vea tan guapo a aquella hora de la mañana. Debería ser ilegal o algo

-Lo sé, pero existe la posibilidad que no quede bien y no lo he practicado mucho, si saliera mal luego tendría a mamá en mi espalda odiándome por haberle desfigurado a Lily. Suficiente tiene con su amigable personalidad como para tener que lidiar con una nariz horrible-

Lily niega con la cabeza negándose a iniciar una discusión con Albus porque probablemente terminaran gritándose y es muy temprano aún. Camina hacía la habitación que comparte con sus hermanos en vacaciones y se sienta en la cama un poco aturdida. Aún no son las nueve a sí que puede quedarse allí unos minutos antes que su manada de familiares baje a engullir hasta la última tostada (entiéndase por Hugo y su padre que son unos angurrientos de mierda)

Se lanza de espaldas sobre la cama observando la habitación naranja que solía pertenecer a tío Ron. Está totalmente desordenada, con ropa sucia regada hasta en las lámparas y zapatos estorbando el camino. A Lily le gusta pasar las vacaciones en casa de sus abuelos porque desde siempre ha sido muy apegada a sus familiares, especialmente a sus primos. Todos sus recuerdos de festividades y cumpleaños están poblados de ellos, ya sea en la madriguera o la casa de los Potter en el valle de Godric, e inclusive recuerda una navidad donde fueron a saludar a la familia de Hugo a su apartamento en el Londres Muggle y se quedaron allí como por 5 días.

Observa las camas vacías de sus hermanos, recordando lo extraño que siente estar en Hogwarts sin ninguno de ellos. De hecho, Roxanne, Hugo y ella son los únicos Weasley que quedan en Hogwarts ya que Albus, Rose, Lucy y Louis habían terminado cuando ella empezaba su sexto año de estudios, a si que ahora solo quedaban ellos y aunque ya había pasado un año, aún le parecía raro no ver a Albus y Rose en el gran comedor mientras se paseaban de mesa en mesa saludando a sus otros familiares. Lily rara vez comía en su mesa ya que era imposible que sus familiares pusieran un pie en el territorio Slytherin sin que hubiera un duelo de por medio. Generalmente comenzados por Hugo, a decir verdad. Lily sabe que muchos de sus compañeros son los hijos, sobrinos o nietos de algún ex mortifago que peleó contra sus padres en la batalla final y muchas veces cuando los observa, se pregunta internamente si alguno de ellos, inclusive los que son sus amigos, se convertirán en algún momento en sus enemigos también.

De pronto la puerta se abre de par en par y escucha el sonido de unos tacones hace eco en la habitación- Lily ¿estás despierta?-

-¡Lucy!- grita Lily apartando las cobijas y corriendo al encuentro de su prima. Se abrazan por unos cuantos segundos y al separarse los ojos de Lucy están llenos de lágrimas.

-Te he extrañado tanto, Lily. Lo juro-

Lily vuelve a abrazarla dándose cuenta de lo mucho que la ha extrañado también. Lucy se había ido a Rumania apenas terminó sus estudios y Lily no la había visto desde hace un año. Parece casi irreal que después de todas aquellas cartas que se habían enviado a lo largo de los meses su prima finalmente estuviera allí.

-Entonces ¿Qué tal Rumania?-

Lucy sonríe – Es hermoso y estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas del tío Charlie. Todos los días voy a las jaulas de los dragones y me enseña como curarlos y alimentarlos, o simplemente me quedo allí mirándolos. Son tan hermosos…-

-Dios Lucy, eres tan rara. No puedo creer que te gusten esos bichos voladores-

Lucy le dirige una mirada herida- Son unas criaturas muy especiales, lo supe desde el primer momento en que los vi. Tenía siete años cuando fui a Rumania con mis padres y desde ese momento supe que quería cuidarlos por el resto de mi vida-

Lily suspira sin decir nada y bajan las escaleras juntas escuchando los gritos provenientes de la cocina. Cuando entran, todos se les quedan viendo unos segundos y amabas saben exactamente porque; son dos jodidas gotas de agua. En la familia Weasley es normal que todos tengan el cabello pelirrojo y pecas, pero en general sus facciones y tipos de cuerpo y cabellos varían; como Rose, que su cabello pelirrojo parece un árbol frondoso como el de su madre, mientras que el cabello de Lucy es liso como una tabla. Pero el parecido de Lucy y Lily es sorprendente: ambas tienen los ojos cafés, la misma estatura e inclusive su cabello es del mismo largo. Lo único que las diferencia, es que Lucy tiene más pecas en la nariz que ella y Lily tiene un lunar cerca del labio. Pero vistas de lejos, parecen dos hermanas gemelas.

Rápidamente todos corren a abrazar a Lucy y Lily aprovecha de comer las tostadas que han dejado descuidadas en la mesa. Internamente, no puede evitar que le moleste un poco el parecido con Lucy porque entonces todos la comparan con ella. Como en clases de encantamiento, donde Lily es realmente mala y el profesor continuamente le recuerda que Lucy era la mejor de su generación. Como si vivir bajo el apellido "Potter-Weasley" no fuera suficiente también tiene que estar tras la sombra de Lucy, quien no solo tiene un prometedor futuro como una de las pocas mujeres que trabaja con dragones en el mundo, sino que también está a punto de casarse con su "perfecto" novio del colegio. Mientras que ella no sabe qué diablos hacer con su vida y jamás ha tenido un novio o algo que se le parezca

Simplemente genial

Un fuerte estruendo resuena en la casa y luego la risa de su madre y tía Hermione inunda la cocina. O mierda, Lily sabe que eso solo puede significa una cosa: compras. Es su penúltimo día antes de volver a Hogwarts y a pesar de que lo ha estado aplazando un montón de tiempo no puede irse al colegio sin sus libros y una túnica nueva. Joder

Ambas saludan a los presentes y luego hacen gestos a Hugo, Roxanne y Lily para que se apuren apuntando el reloj. Lucy decide acompañarlos para buscar un regalo para su novio y en menos de diez minutos se encuentran en el callejón Diagon tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada!- grita Lucy, aplaudiendo como una niña una vez que entran a la tienda Madam Malkin- Hace cuatro meses que no veo a Seth, y quiero darle una sorpresa-

Hugo enarca una ceja- ¿Él no sabe que estas acá?-

Lucy niega débilmente- No, iré esta noche a su departamento para sorprenderlo con mi visita-

-Podrías comprarle algo en la tienda de tío George, ya sabes cómo le gustan esas chucherías- sugiere Lily, probándose una túnica sin muchas ganas y eligiéndola sin problemas.

-Lo sé, Seth no es muy difícil de complacer-

Al otro lado de la tienda Lily ve a Roxanne probarse alrededor de 5 túnicas distintas argumentando que ninguna le queda bien. Es increíble, Roxanne se vería bien hasta con un puto saco de papas; su piel morena, ojos castaños, cabello negro ondulado hasta la cintura y personalidad chispeante llaman la atención en cualquier lugar y ella ciertamente disfruta ser el centro de las miradas.

-¡Venga, Roxanne! Quisiera salir de aquí este año, por Merlín. Te ves hermosa con lo que uses- le grita Hugo sentado descuidadamente en el suelo. Un chico rubio que está probándose una túnica levanta la mirada hacía Roxanne y le sonríe coquetamente. Hugo se levanta y lo apunta con el dedo acusadoramente- Vuelve a mirar a mi prima de esa forma idiota y no tendrás brazos para rellenar la túnica- el chico traga saliva y sale de la tienda discretamente.

Lily ríe divertida ante la escena. Hugo siempre ha sido bastante sobre protector con ellas, al igual que todos sus demás primor. Ella puede decir que si no ha tenido novio ha sido exclusivamente por culpa de su familia: en tercer año un chico la invito a salir y Albus le lanzo un mocomurcielago que hizo que el chico hasta el día de hoy no le hable, y el quinto un chico de Ravenclaw le invito una cerveza de mantequilla y Hugo le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que le quebró la mandíbula. Después de aquellos pequeños incidentes, ningún chico se atrevió a invitarla a salir jamás por miedo a ser golpeados o hechizados y el rumor de que las mujeres Weasley eran intocables se esparció por Hogwarts.

Tía Hermione, Roxanne, Hugo y su madre parten hacía Flourish y Blotts a comprar los libros mientras que Lucy la persuade para que vayan a comprar el regalo para Seth.

Caminan cogidas del brazo observando las vitrinas y Lily no puede evitar sentirse un poco nostálgica al darse cuenta que esa será la última vez que acuda al callejón Diagon para comprar algo con respecto al colegio.

-¿Esa no es Rose?- le susurra Lucy al oído apuntando a la terraza de Florean Fortescue, donde efectivamente su prima se encuentra tomando helado acompañada de dos rubios- ¡Son los Scamander!- grita y caminan apresuradamente hacía donde están ellos.

Lily sabe perfectamente quieres son los gemelos. Son los hijos de tía Luna, su madrina, y cuando eran pequeños solían ir a su casa todo el tiempo a jugar con James. Pasaron muchas vacaciones con ellos, cuando sus padres se iban de viaje en busca de nuevos animales a lugares remotos del mundo. Si Lily no se equivoca, los gemelos son dos años mayor que James por lo tanto deberían estar bordeando los 22 o 23 años.

-¡Hola!- dice Lucy cuando llegan y le da un beso en el rostro a Lorcan y Lysander, y luego abraza a Rose con todas sus fuerzas.

-No sabía que tenias una gemela Lucy, que escondido te lo tenias- le dice uno de los gemelos, fijando su mirada azul en Lily. El cabello rubio le llega hasta un poco más debajo de la barbilla y aunque ella no quiera aceptarlo, ambos son muy atractivos. Algo dentro su estomago se remueve un poquito y mira hacia otro lugar, avergonzada

Lucy entorna los ojos-No seas tonto, Lorcan. Es Lily, la hermana de James y Albus-

Lorcan enarca una ceja- Merlín, hace años que no te veía Lily-

Ella asiente y toma asiento al lado de Lysander, que a diferencia de su hermano tiene el cabello largo rozándole los hombros y le sonríe pícaramente- Esto explica porque James nunca sale contigo; debe estar cansado de hechizar a los chicos que se lanzan sobre ti- le guiña un ojo y Lily se sonroja

-Te equivocas, Lysander- le responde- Me encargo de hechizarlos yo misma- lo cual no era del todo mentira; había mandando a volar (literalmente) a muchos chicos borrachos que tenían la mala costumbre de ponerse pesados al recibir un "no" como respuesta.

Lysander sonríe- Tienes el mismo carácter adorable de tu hermano ¿te lo han dicho?-

-Todo el tiempo-

- ¿Qué tal Eva?- pregunta Lorcan mirando a Lucy

-Está totalmente recuperada- le responde, pidiéndole a la mesera dos copas de helado- Deberías ir a verla, te extraña mucho-

-¿Quién es Eva?- inquiere Lysander- ¿a qué chica le has roto el corazón, hermano?-

Lorcan sonríe de medio lado- Creo que el rompe corazones eres tú, Lysander. Eva es una dragona enferma que estaba al cuidado de Lucy cuando fui a Rumania. La ayudé cuidarla y encontrar un antídoto-

Rose lo mira- ¿Qué hacías tu en Rumania?-

-Acompañe a mi madre a una expedición en busca de uno de sus animales raros. Estaba allá cuando recibí la llamada de McGonagall me envió la carta y tuve que volver sin saber cómo seguía Eva-

-¿Tienes una relación amorosa con ella? No sabía que te gustaban maduras, Lorcan- bromea Lucy, bebiendo de su helado

Lorcan ríe de buena gana unos segundos – Nada de eso Lucy. McGonagall me escribió para preguntarme si podía ayudar a Hagrid en cuidado en criaturas mágicas-

Lily tragó saliva ¿era enserio? ¿Lorcan impartiría clases de Hogwarts? ¡Pero si podía pasar por un estudiante como ella!

-Bien por ti, Lily- dice Rose alegremente- Tu nuevo profesor es el hijo de tu madrina y lo conoces de toda la vida -

Lily trata de parecer indiferente- Si, que suerte la mía. Mi nuevo profesor es el niño que me jalaba el pelo y metía arañas en mi cama cuando se quedaba a dormir en mi casa-

Lorcan la observa imperturbable unos segundos mirándola a los ojos- Era más fácil atraparte si te agarraba del cabello, y lo de las arañas, bueno, nunca te pasó nada ¿no? -

-Siempre supiste que odio las arañas más que nada en el mundo-

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustaba escucharte gritar en medio de la noche- acepta él y Lily entorna los ojos dando fin al intercambio de "recuerdos de la niñez".

La conversación avanza y Lily piensa que a pesar de su _"parentesco"_ y de que Lorcan sea el mejor amigo de James, no sabe casi nada de él o de su gemelo. Al ver sus ojos azules y su sonrisa ligera Lily se da cuenta que está bastante lejos de ser el niño que ella recuerda. Y algo le dice tener a Lorcan como profesor es una mala idea, pero aquella noche se encuentra así misma con una energía renovada, esperando ansiosa a que comience luego el curso, en el que se supone debe ser el año más importante de su vida

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola a todos. Este es mi primer long-fic de Harry Potter y espero que les guste ;) Como podran haberse dado cuenta me tomé algunas libertades y cambie las edades de los gemelos y otros pequeños arreglos que se verán en el futuro. Apenas leí sobre el personaje de Lily algo me dijo que tenía que emparejarla con alguno de los gemelos y decidí dedicarme a Lorcan. Ya le escribire mas adelante algo a Lysander tambien

¡Dejen reviews! estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de criticas o comentarios que quieran hacerme con tal de mejorar mi escritura, ya que sé no es la mejor. Realmente creo que una historia progresa cuando, obviamente, la gente la lee ¿y como sabré yo si es que alguien la lee? si me dejais un hermoso review para hacerme sentir mejor

Eso sería todo. Si las cosas marchan bien, nos veremos en un par de semanas ;)

Hasta entonces,

Marry's


End file.
